The present device is an improvement upon the device shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,691.
One of the objects of the invention is to provide a splint of the type shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,691 which is simpler to manufacture and easier and more effective to employ than such devices known heretofore.
Other objects will occur to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.